Weasley Sweaters
by IfIOnlyWereAWeasley
Summary: [Complete! Molly/Harry fluff/familial love] It's the first Christmas after the war-which means it's also the first Weasley Christmas without Fred. Harry realizes that he owes one woman a very special thank you.


**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Weasley Sweaters**

* * *

Harry Potter watched with a sad smile as his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, pressed a hand against her brother's back. George's shoulders were shaking, and Charlie tightened his arms around his little brother's back, mumbling words Harry couldn't make out. Ron, teary eyed, whispered something to Hermione, who nodded her head and began walking towards the apparition point.

Harry looked at the Weasley family, all crowded around the remaining twin, before turning around and heading back inside.

He checked the kitchen first, but found it empty. He was relieved to find her in the living room, for he wouldn't have known where to check had it been empty.

Molly Weasley was staring sadly at her family clock. Eight red-heads and one jet black haired wizard decorated the nine hands pointed at "home". Hermione's bushy haired hand was currently on "traveling". And one red-haired hand remained pointed at "lost".

Fred.

Harry moved forward, gently sitting on the arm of her chair and placing one hand on her shoulder.

Molly jumped. "Oh, hi dear." She wiped her face hastily, leaping to her feet. "I'm so sorry, I must have lost track of time. Is everyone waiting for supper?"

Harry hurriedly moved to reassure the woman, "No, no they're all outside in the garden. There's no rush. I just wanted to come sit with you."

The Weasley matriarch was visibly touched. "Oh. Well that's very sweet of you. Thank you."

He waited until she had resumed her seat before speaking. "Actually, I wanted to thank _you_." The boy-who-lived took a deep breath. "I know that growing up without a mother isn't what my Mum would have wanted for me...so I think she would have been very grateful to know that I didn't have to. Mrs. Weasley, seven years ago you took me into your family without hesitation, and since then I've never been without a mum. I just wanted to make sure that you know how truly grateful I am to you, for everything that you've done for me."

"Harry..." Mrs. Weasley breathed, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I also wanted to give you this," He continued, holding out a wrapped present.

She took it, but she was shaking her head. "You already gave me my gift."

"No, I gave you and Mr. Weasley something, but this is just for you."

Molly's shoulders began to tremble as she opened the box. She pressed her hand against her mouth and sobbed at its contents, lovingly running a finger over the soft woolen sweater within.

"Hopefully there aren't any dropped stitches. I tried to check after every row, but I might have missed a few," Harry mumbled.

Molly turned to look at him, wide eyed. "You made this? Without magic?" Her voice trembled with those words.

He nodded. "I just...you've done so much for us. These sweaters...they tie our family together. And mine was the first real gift I had received from my family. So it only made sense that you had one too."

Mrs. Weasley pulled the pale blue sweater out of its wrappings. The golden 'M' on the front glittered slightly when she moved it.

"Thank you Harry. I don't know how I was blessed with such a wonderful family," She whispered.

Harry smiled at her. "You're the kindest woman I've ever known. I think I know how."

She began to cry again, and Harry reached down and took her hand while she sobbed. When George and the others returned, then took in the scene with teary eyes.

Bill flicked his wand, causing Celestina Warbeck to play softly from the radio. Arthur moved forward, gently helping Molly to her feet. He pulled the sweater down over her head, and then he took her hand in his, swaying her around the living room.

Harry slid into her vacant seat, and Ginny came to sit in his lap. The room was silent save the music and the sound of dancing feet. Ginny leaned back into Harry's chest with a smile as Hermione, Ron, Bill, and Fleur joined their parents.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"I love you," Harry responded just as quietly.

George's eyes were still red, but he too was smiling at the joy on his mother's face.

* * *

The Weasley Christmases were never the same without Fred, but that wasn't to say they weren't still wonderful. As the family grew, so did the number of Weasley sweaters that Molly Weasley made each year.

Yet one pale blue sweater gifted each year at Christmas time was lovingly crafted by her black haired, green-eyed son.

It quickly became the present Molly looked forward to the most.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following.**


End file.
